Golden Moon
by marsmarionette
Summary: Starts up when Usagi is in 10th grade, and my main character is Unazuki. Three more people affect the lives of the scouts, but Usagi is worried and doesn't know who they are, until...


Golden Moon  
  
(Sailor Moon Fan-fiction)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
*Unazuki, Motoki's sister, has transferred to Usagi's school. Usagi is in her first hour, math.  
  
Blackness. A voice was calling out in the unknown stars. Unazuki heard it.  
  
"I am the creator," it began, "of the three solar systems that hold life and dreams."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I gave birth to the lives of each system, and breathed life into their guardians."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"And now I have been reawakened for my purpose."  
  
"What are you telling me?"  
  
"Help me. Wait for me."  
  
"Hold on! Don't go yet!"  
  
"I am…"  
  
  
  
Unazuki woke up from her dream. Her eyes stumbled upon the dark room, and her ears were pierced by the beeping of the alarm clock. She was too disoriented, but she still had to pull off the covers of her nice, warm bed. As she checked the time she realized she was late once again, but only for the second time this year. It was her first year of high school, and she had been transferred to Usagi Tsukino's building. Unazuki got dressed quickly into her school uniform and slipped into her black shoes. She slammed the door of her apartment shut and immediately started running. She ran as fast as she could down the busy streets, trying to weave her way through the pedestrian traffic and tie up her saffron hair at the same time. When she finally arrived at school, she noticed her book bag wasn't with her. It became a very long, frustrating hour. She was drifting in and out of sleep every so often, until Usagi, who was behind her, tapped her shoulder.  
  
"You know, Unazuki, there was a girl looking for you before class. She was in our school uniform, but no one has ever seen her before. She must be a transfer student."  
  
"Do you know her name?" Unazuki said. Usagi shook her head, no. "Do you know what she wanted from me?" Once again, Usagi shook her head, no. "Do you even know what she looked like?"  
  
This time Usagi's answer was yes. "She had black hair and deep red eyes. There was a girl following her with almost white hair and blue eyes. I don't know their names, but they knew mine and yours."  
  
Unazuki shrugged. "I'll find them." She paused as the teacher passed, looking at them suspiciously. She sat back at her desk and continued her speech. Unazuki then continued. "You know, I had a weird dream last night. I only saw stars and planets the whole time, and someone was talking to me. It was a girl, with a deep voice that made me calm. She told me she created something, or gave guardians life. It sounded like she was talking about something ancient and powerful. I was so confused, but the dream ended. In fact, I'm still confused.  
  
"That's really complex, Unazuki." Usagi stuttered as she received a mental picture of the sailor scouts, and a deep feeling where her heart was. Luna had once told her that there could be more senshi than they could imagine, or even find. She asked herself why Unazuki's dream would be involved with the sailor scouts. "Do you believe the Sailor Scouts and Sailor Moon are real?"  
  
"Why?" Unazuki asked. "Of course I do. I've seen them for myself before."  
  
The bell rang, startling Unazuki so she jumped in her seat. She blushed, walking casually out of the room. She immediately started looking for her two seekers, who seemed out of place in this building. She found them sitting on a long stone bench in the school's courtyard, laughing with each other.  
  
"We were waiting for you." Said the blonde.  
  
"You lost your book bag." The other girl said in her mysterious voice. She handed it back to Unazuki, and both of them smiled at each other. Unazuki thanked her.  
  
"And also," added the blonde, "we left you a letter inside the bag."  
  
"Please, only read it when you get home."  
  
The two unknown girls bowed slightly to Unazuki, who respectfully did the same. "Wait! Unazuki shouted. "What are your names?"  
  
The blonde girl answered first, with a smile. "My name is Misa."  
  
"My name is Rieko."  
  
The name Rieko echoed in Unazuki's mind repeatedly, and the same scene appeared to her that she saw in her dream. Rieko's voice was the same as the woman in the dream, but now she could see her face. As she watched the two walk away, she told herself that it couldn't be true.  
  
Usagi sneaked around the corner after hearing Unazuki's conversation. A look of disbelief ran across her face. "So these two girls know who Unazuki is. Misa and Rieko? Who are they? I wonder if they have anything to do with the Sailor Senshi." She ran down the street to Rei's house right after school ended. All of the other scouts were already there, studying and eating.  
  
"What's wrong, Usagi?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Do the names Misa and Rieko sound familiar to any of you?"  
  
"Well, Usagi," Ami said, "there must be dozens of people in Japan alone with the same exact names."  
  
"Wait, Usagi. Are you talking about those two new girls in school that were asking everybody where they could find Unazuki?" Minako asked.  
  
Usagi nodded her head. Rei got an idea and said, "Maybe the fire can tell us."  
  
Everyone went in the other room where the sacred flame was inside of the shrine, and Rei did her charm magic. "Oh, sacred flame. Please show me the two girls that were seeking Unazuki earlier." A few moments passed before any vision would appear. A clear picture of the two girls that spoke with Unazuki appeared.  
  
"These are the girls?" Rei sounded surprised. Usagi nodded.  
  
Luna looked long and hard. "Now that I see their faces, they look very familiar. I have no idea why, though, because I don't think I've ever seen them before.  
  
Only seconds later, the bells in the front of the shrine started ringing and there was a tap heard at the front entrance. Rei and Usagi got up to see who it was. 


End file.
